Tough Luck
by CuteVampireCollie
Summary: Julie breaks up with Ben and leaves him heartbroken. Can his best friend, Rocky help him feel better even though she has a crush of her own on him and he's too blind to see? Or will she take a chance and confess her feelings? BenXOC Oneshot  maybe two.


Okay, it's my first ever Ben 10 fic! I'm so proud! :D So I put my character's info in here, about her alien form and such and I hope you like Rocky as much as I do. That's really all a creator can hope for, right? Anyways, I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force I'm just going to go by Ben 10) or any of its characters. I only own my character.~

Alright, basically I'm a fifteen year old girl by the name of Rockelle (preferably Rocky) Boyer who just happens to be friends with the legendary Ben Tennyson. I have very light, well more so orange hair and bright mint green eyes But like Ben, I guess you could say I'm half alien. The star of Alura….it's a pendant shaped like a star, obviously that was made by the last being of the planet Alura right before he died.

They called the planet Alura, which means 'God's Light' because the planet was so high up in the atmosphere that plumbers and aliens alike thought that it could literally pass into the heaven's if it wanted to. Well, that and it was as bright as the very sun there so…

Anyways, my mom had been a plumber and on one of her missions that had been not too long after I had been born, she tried to save Alura but failed. Vilgax had just been too strong. But this alien had felt honored that my mom would try and save him and his planet so he made a pendant from the planet's surface and infused his DNA in it.

His kind had been so rare and doesn't even exist anymore so that means that even the omnitrix didn't even have the sample of the Triceratyte in it.

But sadly, after he gave the pendant to my mom, neither he nor my mom saw Vilgax coming and he shot the alien with the terribly piercing sharp nails from his claws. And just before he died he told my mom that he knew the pendant was destined to be with me. It would only be able to merge with my DNA. Although that didn't keep bad guys from trying to steal it…

Which is why I was spending a typical Tuesday night in Kevin's car alongside Ben, Gwen and the driver of the car himself, Mr. Macho.

I sighed loudly, an annoyed expression painted on my face as I looked out the window and saw the leaves twirling delicately in the air. Kevin looked at me from the rearview mirror and smirked. "What's wrong, Rocky? Afraid you won't get home in time to see Sumo Slammers with Ben?"

I rolled my eyes and kicked the back of his seat after allowing my leg to transform into my alien counterpart's. So needless to say, what with their strength and all, Kevin would have a definite bruise there.

He made no comment but his grimace was all I needed for a smirk of my own to come to fruition. Ben grinned. "I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me Kevin! So, Rock, you wanna go back to my house and watch it with me?"

I had been interested in Sumo Slammers when Ben and I had been ten years old but after a few years I had grown bored with it and only put up with it for Ben's sake. And if you haven't already guessed, another thing about me is that I'm in love with my childhood friend, Ben Tennyson.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure, sure. Just make sure there's popcorn in the house before I get all comfy," I muttered. "Remember last time? I was practically asleep when you yelled at the top of your lungs, 'We don't have popcorn!'"

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head just as we pulled up at the scene of the crime. I instantly frowned. "This just looks like an ordinary road. Except…you know, the middle of it's completely destroyed," I said.

"Where are the bad guys?" Gwen asked, peering outside of the window curiously. We all got out of the car on our respective sides and started to assess the situation.

"I'll bet they heard the legendary Ben Tennyson was coming and ran off out of fear," Ben said proudly, his shoulders rolled back in smug comfort.

Gwen and I rolled our eyes. "Yeah, that's it," she muttered. "Or," I began, "They heard how bad the 'legendary Ben Tennyson's' breath was and ran for the mountains."

Gwen and I slapped hands as she laughed quietly and I smiled triumphantly. Ben gave me a look of mock offense. Suddenly I tensed. Which in turn brought all their eyes to me. The Triceratyte had very sensitive hearing. It got annoying in places like school or the mall, but here, in a dangerous situation it was most welcome.

I gazed around our surroundings and quickly transformed into my alien form; an almost dog like creature with very thin, long legs, and a torso exactly the shape of a greyhound's. My scales were a dark teal but my claws, the area around my face, and my underbelly were all aqua (Btw, I made her alien form be Amber from Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders because I love her alien form to death! But I did make up the Triceratyte and the whole planet and star of Alura thing.)

After the bright, iridescent light from my transformation faded away into the night I aimed a kick at a DNAlien above me. Hah, nice try sucker! My opponents could rarely ever catch me off guard because the Triceratyte also had very good peripheral vision.

The fight quickly began after that. Kevin absorbed concrete from the road and punched his fists together showing he wasn't at all afraid of what the DNAliens had to offer. Gwen quickly produced a shield with her manna to protect herself from being hit by their level four ray guns but then, not even a moment later went on the offensive.

A horde of them came towards me while hordes and hordes alone took on Kevin, Gwen and Ben who had transformed into Jetray, leaving no room for me to go anywhere else and keeping the others too occupied to help me if I needed it. We were surrounded.

I growled, the sound reverberating from deep in my chest and ran at full speed towards them. Oh, and did I mention that Triceratyte's were energy beings just like Gwen? So in other words, I had manna of my own. It wasn't nearly as strong when I was in my human form but no need to worry about that here. This was awesome.

The DNAliens braced themselves against my assault but I surprised them by coming to a sudden stop, my claws spraying up rocks and dirt from my sharp halt. I grinned menacingly. They actually thought they could take me. I got up onto my hind feet for better balance and aimed my top claws at them while shooting out blue, star-shaped energy balls.

The group flew up into the air and landed with echoing thuds all across the road. That being done, I loped to Gwen's side and shot a star beam from out of my almost beak-shaped mouth. At least it was as sharp as a beak. She was able to send the rest periling through the air and then left to help Ben as Kevin was finishing, well more like destroying his group.

I hissed as I got to Ben's side and I he and I decided to try our diverge and conquer tactic. He would shoot at them from high up and I would ram them down after his shots hit. Soon enough, all the DNAliens were down and Ben and I transformed back into our human forms.

"Well, I think that was one of our better fights with them," Gwen said, flipping her stray hair away from her face. "One of our better fights? More like one of our better encounters! We totally owned them!" Kevin said, pride radiating from every inch of his gravel armor.

As if to ruin the moment our victory had brought us, Ben's phone rang shrilly into the distant night air. He picked it up and after hearing Julie's voice-like I said, awesome hearing- he instantly turned smitten. I shook my head. Figures.

After a short but gag-worthy conversation he smiled apologetically at me and turned into Jetray once more. "Sorry Rocky, but Julie wants to talk to me. We can do the marathon some other night." He opened his wings and pushed off with his feet, taking to the skies.

I sighed. Even though I had pretty much grown out of Sumo Slammers, I still did like watching it if I was with Ben. It was something we always did together that he had never once bailed on me for before. Until now…

Gwen gave me a sympathetic smile. Thankfully the redheaded Tennyson had been smart and alert enough to figure out my secret. It meant that I could talk to her about it if I ever needed too. But the only downer was that…I would get pity from her. Even without my alien half, I could still feel the sorrow emanating from her as strongly as if it were her own.

"What's the matter, Rock? I thought you didn't like Sumo Slammers anymore? Or do you just want to spend some extra time with Ben?" He smirked at me with his hands clasped together and his eyes all smitten like Ben's had been while talking to Julie and Gwen's foot soon met his skinned shin.

It was a good thing he wasn't still absorbed in the concrete…

"Ouch!" he gasped, glaring at Gwen. "What was that for?" Gwen rolled her eyes as if the answer should have been obvious. "For being an idiot. Now, let's go!"

She roughly grabbed his arm and towed him back to the car where she opened his door and shoved him into his seat behind the wheel.

She turned back to me and smiled slightly again. "If you want to talk later, we can go get a smoothie or something," she offered before getting into the passenger side of the practically neon green car.

I smiled sadly and then transformed once more into my other form. Gwen only knew me too well; I'd want to go home alone instead of being interrogated about it by Kevin. Yeah, definitely not the latter…

I took off at only a slightly fast speed, feeling the exotic wind rush past me in big whooshes. The brittle leaves were still blowing, tangling themselves in the windy web and into my face. I shook them away and loped at full speed.

The air turned cold all around me as my feet carried me even faster than a cheetah's. This night sure could've gone better. Which was my last thought before I ended up in my front yard. I didn't want to slow down but with the force of the speed I was going I would've put a hole in the middle of my house.

So just like at the attack I skidded to a stop as I dug my claws into the ground. I released a sneeze as the dirt flying around me from my sudden stop irritated my nose. I shook my head vigorously to rid the dirt away from my face and then jumped onto the nearby tree in the yard.

Once more, I dug my claws into the surface under them and climbed my way up to my window. I agilely leapt from the branch into my room and then transformed back to my old human self before flopping onto my bed.

Without getting up I yelled down the stairs that I was home, got a response, knowing my parents knew I was here, and then fell asleep.

It wasn't long before I was being shaken away awake by a lanky brunet. I groggily blinked the sleep away from my eyes but I bolted upright when I saw Ben's tearstained face.

Ben had been crying? But he never cries! That was just something he never did; at least not that I had ever seen him do. But I had known him since we were in Kindergarten and hadn't once seen him cry.

"Ben, what's wrong, are you okay?" I asked, my soprano voice going up an octave into a shrill. He looked down and then back at me. "Julie broke up with me, Rock. She broke up with me…." His voice cracked and my protective nature immediately went into overdrive.

I put my hand comfortingly on his shoulder and sat him and myself down on my bed. "Did she say why?" I asked quietly. His shoulders sagged. "She just said that she didn't feel a spark between us anymore. She said that her affection for me has slowly been fading."

I felt an electric current of anger run through me. How dare she hurt my best friend like this! _'She better hope she knows her blood type,'_ I thought, bitterly.

I could feel my blood beginning to boil and bubble like lava, rolling in waves as I picked up on Ben's distressing, heart-wrenching agony.

I knew it would hurt for him to have to hear this, but it was the truth and the only advice I could come up with at the moment, truthfully. "Ben," I paused… "You don't need her. She didn't mean to hurt you but she did. If she caused you that much pain you're better off with someone whose affection for you and attraction toward you won't fade."

He sighed heavily, almost as if he had known this would be coming. I couldn't stand to see the agonizing look of what looked like betrayal in his eyes so I gave his hand a squeeze and said, "I'll be right back. You stay here."

I rushed out of my room and flew down the stairs two at a time before dashing madly into the kitchen and reaching in the cupboard for a bag of popcorn.

I hurriedly put it in the microwave and pressed the popcorn key-gotta love the person who invented that-and when it was done, even though I had been expecting it, I still jumped slightly at the high pitched noise.

I grabbed a big bowl from the countertop and the bag of popcorn out of the microwave, while grimacing because of how hot it was, and then ran back upstairs at top speed.

I pushed open my door and went to Ben's dejected looking form on my bed. I grabbed the remote to my TV and flicked the on button. He looked up and saw the Sumo Slammers marathon continuing for the night on my TV.

I held the popcorn out and smiled slightly. "Just like old times, Ben," I murmured, using my free hand to once again take his.

I squeezed his hand and felt his fingers slowly wind around mine as he reciprocated my gesture. He smiled. It was a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. I sat down next to him on my bed and poured the popcorn into the big bowl before handing it to him.

"Popcorn and Sumo Slammers can make anybody feel better," I said, turning my attention to the TV, hoping he would too. "Along with a very good friend," he murmured. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that his attention was now on the TV just like I had wanted. I smiled softly. "Yeah…a _very_ good friend."

I sighed and then leaned back against my wall and laid my head on Ben's shoulder. He thought nothing of the gesture because it was something I'd been doing since we were thirteen, but inside I was torn between hurting because I knew Ben was still hurting and taking my chance to tell Ben my feeling's.

But Julie had left Ben broken. I couldn't do that to him, even if that meant that the pain of keeping this love-filled secret in me for so long would tear me to pieces and then make the pieces of me explode and scatter into grain-sized droplets.

I shook my head, clearing away the thoughts from my mind. Both Ben and I were hurting but instead of hurting him more I would hurt _with_ him. That was all I could do.

I must have fallen asleep late into the night because I awoke the next morning, just as groggily as last night, and shied away from the rays of sun filtering in through my window. I blinked and turned to my other side, trying to block out the intense brightness. Photosynthesis was so not on my list of things to do today

But after the events from last night came tumbling back into my mind and body, I quickly leaned up and my head whipped all around my room. My TV was still blaring and the popcorn bowl, now empty, was still here, but Ben wasn't.

I would've begun to freak out senselessly if my freaky good eyes had not seen a piece of paper lying on my bedside table that had not been there before. I picked it up and my eyes scanned the page.

_Rocky, _

_Thank you for last night. Somehow, you helped but I think it was because, even though you didn't know what to do you were still there for me. And maybe that was all I really needed. I've really missed our eating popcorn while watching Sumo Slammers marathon days…let's try and do them more often like we used to. _

_Thanks again,_

_Ben._

I smiled and allowed my hand to reach up slowly and finger my lip. Yeah, it was definitely good that I had decided to keep my feelings to myself. Very good. So, even though my chance was gone, I was still okay. Hurting, but I knew I would be okay.

Tough luck though, huh?

Comments, thoughts, suggestions? I'm thinking of making a sequel and I probably will but I would like your guys' input so reviews are by all means welcome. As well as constructive criticism. But I hope you guys liked it and think Ben and Rocky would look good together cause I think they do. ^^


End file.
